Tuomas Holopainen
|date de décès = |lieu de décès = |âge au décès = |nationalité = Finlandais|pays de résidence = |diplôme = |profession = Compositeur, musicien, producteur|activité principale = Musicien|activités autres = |formation = |hommage = |ascendants = |conjoint = Johanna Kurkela|descendant = |famille = |code inducks = Tuomas Holopainen|signature = |style = }} Tuomas Lauri Johannes Holopainen est un musicien finlandais né le 25 décembre 1976. Il est connu pour son album rendant hommage à La Jeunesse de Picsou de Don Rosa. Historique Jeunesse Tuomas naît le 25 décembre 1976 à Kitee, en Finlande. Plus tard, à ses sept ans, il apprend le piano. C'est son premier instrument dont il apprend à jouer. A ses dix ans, il continue la musique en entrant ensuite dans un collège de musique et apprend à jouer à la clarinette et au saxophone. Au même moment, son inspiration apparaît sortant des mondes imaginaires. Plus tard, un an avant sa majorité, le piano et le synthétiseur deviennent ses instruments principaux. Le commencement de sa carrière À ses dix-sept ans, il entre dans le groupe Niskalaukaus. C'est le premier d'une grande série. En 1996, il crée le groupe Nightwish avec des amis. Nightwish devient son groupe principal avec qui il enregistre la démo peu après sa création. Tuomas est alors le chanteur masculin du groupe sur leur premier album Angel Fall First. La carrière est lancée En 1999, Tuomas et le groupe Nightwish sortent le deuxième album intitulé Oceanborn. Le groupe connaît alors le succès en Finlande. Quelques mois plus tard, Tuomas est contacté pour faire partie d'un groupe de métal finlandais nommé For my Pain. Après le succès de l'album, Tuomas se sépare de Nightwish pour cause de problèmes personnels. Mais il revient sur sa décision et continue l'aventure. Puis successivement, trois disques sortent dans les bacs et sont des succès mondiaux. Les albums sont nommés disques d'or et de platine. En même temps, Tuomas est de plus en plus sollicité. En 2007, il a été choisi pour composer la bande originale d'un film : Lieska! thumb|left ''Music Inspired by the Life and Times of Scrooge'' En 2013, Tuomas sort un album qu'il a composé lui-même. Cet album ravit les fans de Picsou puisqu'il rend hommage à la Jeunesse de Picsou de Keno Don Rosa. Tuomas l'invite même pour le clip et pour la production de l'album. Don Rosa dessine lui-même la couverture de l'album ; c'est même sa dernière illustration officielle. Music Inspired by the Life and Times of Scrooge est un album dont Tuomas Holopainen rêvait de créer depuis plus de 20 ans. C'est aujourd'hui chose faite et l'album est sorti en 2014 (France) et il contient deux CD. Il faut d'ailleurs noter que pour interpréter la voix de Goldie O'Gilt, l'amour de jeunesse de Balthazar Picsou, Holopainen a retenu au casting Johanna Kurkela, qui n'est autre que sa compagne. En coulisses Liens externes *Site internet : http://www.tuomas-holopainen.com ; *Wikipédia : http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tuomas_Holopainen. sv:Tuomas Holopainen Catégorie:Personnalité Catégorie:Personnalité finlandaise Catégorie:Personnalité masculine Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Personnalité vivante Catégorie:Personnalité née en 1976